otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lindo Tachibana
Lindo Tachibana (立華 リンド, Tachibana Rindo) is a male protagonist from the anime series Dance with Devils. He is Ritsuka's older brother and revealed to be an exorcist. He is voiced by Wataru Hatano. Appearance Lindo has messy dark red hair that reaches his nape and cyan blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing casual clothes which consists of a long-sleeved, white dress shirt inserted on his dark cyan trousers. He wears a dark burgundy jacket over his shirt which adorned with red stripes and has a white bow tied around the collar. His trousers have orange vertical lines that reach the end and black horizontal lines above and below his knee. He wears black classic shoes for his footwear. In the anime, he is first seen wearing a pulpit robe with gold embellishments. Personality Lindo a very protective brother towards Ritsuka. He is very independent and calm. Towards his family, he is very caring. He can also be mischievous as shown when he teases Ritsuka yet serious when needed. History After the death of his mother, Lindo lived with his aunt and cousin. After their grandfather passed away due to a curse, he was left with the responsibility to protect the family from the devils and vampires that may try to harm them. And so, with information about his grandfather's discoveries hammered into him, he decided to study in a special exorcist school in England. After Ritsuka informed him of their mother's disappearance, he came back to Japan to protect her and find their mother. Abilities Exorcism: As an exorcist, he has the power to repel evil and in the vampires' cases, he is able to turn them into dust. He activates this ability by chanting a spell as he holds his rosary. During its activation, a magic circle surrounds its victim. The magic circle also serves as a barrier from attacks. Air Manipulation: After misunderstanding Mage to have done something to Ritsuka, he loses his composure and sends a heavy outburst of air. This attack is seen to be strong enough to block other attacks as well as blow the enemy away in the process. Cooking: Lindo is capable of cooking, and according to Ritsuka, his cooking skill is better than her. Relationships Ritsuka Tachibana Ritsuka is Lindo's cousin. They have been with each other since they were kids. He is very protective of her, even going as far as locking all entrances and windows so she wouldn't get in danger and taking the hits that were meant to be for her during an attack. At times, he teases her, such as saying she wasn't ladylike with the way she slept. In the sixth episode, it was revealed that they are actually just cousin and Marta is Lindo's mother. Maria Tachibana Maria is Lindo's aunt. He cares very much about her. Rem Kaginuki Lindo dislikes Rem, presumably because he knows he is a devil. He had even told Ritsuka to stay away from him. Urie Sogami Despite them not meeting yet, Urie knows about the secrets Lindo has been keeping from Ritsuka. Azuna Kuzuha Lindo and Azuna know each other, and he knows that she is an exorcist. Songs *Kimidake no Exorcist *Unbalance ni Aishite Trivia *He loves to cook and according to Ritsuka, he has become better at it during his stay in England. Category:Dance with Devils Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Exorcists Category:Dhampirs Category:Vampires Category:Siblings of the heroine